dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality of Gerosha
The Sodality of Gerosha ("Sodality '" for short) is... History Structure Phexo Quartet Founders Founding Elite Legend Class Support Staff Members Full-time Founding Elites * Jackrabbit * Botan the Plant-Man Part-time Founding Elites * Ciem / Candi Levens * Emeraldon * Earwig * Mukade * Meerkat Legends * Extirpon * Navyrope * Pilltar * Strawberry * Mapacha * Gray Champion Core founders * Imaki Izuki * Rev. Tyler Kilmington * Wilbur Brocklyn Support staff * Emily Cormier * Hea Pang * Tiffany Sterlie * Jordan Sterlie * Miranda Kanla Former members * Laurie Pegol * Celia Winehart Allies * Lex Philippine * Darius Philippine * Mallorie Wade * Phil Couric * Steve McLaine * Black Rat * Tin Dragon * Stung Hornet * Teal Hog * 'Miriam Flippo / Sniperbadger: Candi's sister, and a skilled hacker. She ends up being gangpressed into working for the MSS, but helps out the Sodality whenever she can. Second generation Eventually, the original Sodalists either retire or semi-retire from superhero work. Those that retire end up training their replacements. They may also accept a demotion to Support Staff status. Ideas on what to do, and on basic structure, appear to operate with little top-down guidance. Many of the future Sodalists are children of the original members. Second generation members * Eddie Castri Pintal / Extirpon II: A replacement for Eric Opendi, chosen by Eric and given his power via Hester's locket. Eric himself finds work in construction afterward. Eddie aims to be a little less bloodthirsty than his predecessor, and more discriminating in his targets. His patience over that of the previous Extirpon proves a major asset. * Roy Bernald / Gray Champion Next: In 2028, the Society of the Icy Finger resurfaces. They search through the remains of Eqquibus' old office building, and discover the blueprints to his experiment. They repeat the experiment, bringing Roy from the front lines of WWI to the 21st century. However, he doesn't gain any powers. The experiment does, however, result in an Icy Finger representative becoming a deformed telekinetic with a scarecrow-like body, naming himself "Feathertop" after the Hawthorne character. John Domeck travels to the ruins of Boston to retrieve Roy after he and Hea Pang learn that another Marlquaan storm has happened, solving the mystery of what happened to the MIA WWI veteran. Roy's courage and conviction in battling Feathertop convince John that Roy is destined to become the new Gray Champion. In 2030, Hea and John officially pass on the Gray Champion powers to him. His uniform as the Gray Champion looks similar to his WWI-era Army Ranger combat uniform. * Frank McArthur / Emeraldon II: The oldest son of Candi and Donte McArthur. He is an Emwault-Centhuen Prototype hybrid, like his siblings. However, he chooses to specifically be like his father Donte - and like Grandpa Hector. * Dana McArthur / Ciem II: Candi and Donte's daughter, a twin of John's. She decides to become the new Ciem, albeit with a considerably upgraded suit. She has fewer Zeran teleporters than her mother, given that she can fly and does not require Zeran teleportation as a means of transportation. In addition to dart shooters, she also carries some specialized blades. * Ron Freneti / Scutikat: The son of Kyle Freneti and Charlotte Yamamura. As a hybrid of a Leaper and a Centhuen Prototype, he has all the abilities of both. He is called "Scutikat" as a portmanteau of scutigera coleoptrata and "meerkat." He is compared to a house centipede, as opposed to his mother being compared to the Japanese Mukade centipede, due to his ability to jump much higher than she can. * John McArthur / Verdecent: Dana's twin brother. He ends up donning a green outfit, and usually defends whatever town Dana isn't defending at any given moment as "Verdecent, the Green Centipede." * Andy Baret / Pitohui: The grown-up son of Matt and Marina Baret. He uses a motorcycle and chain to get around. While he has no real superpowers, he is very physically strong and durable. His nickname of "Pitohui" comes from the dye job in his hair, as well as his admiration for the fallen WWII hero Arrowfrog. Unlike Arrowfrog, Andy isn't poisonous. * Samantha Steel / Dollschief: The youngest Sodalist ever to enlist, this Marlquaanite child of Jordan Sterlie-Steel seems to have power on par with that of Extirpon. However, she uses it a little differently. Instead of feeding on pride to punish her enemies angrily and violently, she feeds on insecurity to cause mischief. She can assume the form of a large, creepy-looking doll. She is inspired by the Imaginary Friend life state in The Sims 3: Generations. Well into her late teens, she maintains a child-like naivety and innocence. Second generation allies * Larry McLaine: The youngest child of Steve and Miriam. He and Trina are in a band, and use some of their band-earned money to help fund the Sodality's activities. * Marie and Trina McLaine: The twin daughters of Steve and Miriam. Marie becomes a legal consultant for the Sodality, whereas Trina provides moral and financial support with money she makes from touring with her band. * Silo Wade: The son of Mallorie Wade and Lex Philippine. He eventually takes over for Lex as mission control, in much the way that Lex took over for Darius. Paraphernalia Featured image The Sodality battles for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • See also * ''Sodality'' (series) * Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D version ** Trioscopic 3D version Category: Sodality series characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes